My master and I
by wishesdontlastalways
Summary: Naruto is a kitsune whom has lived with his beloved owner Sasuke for two years until a certain pink kitsune appears in their life.Who will win Sasukes heart? Read to find out! SasuNaru story :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though :/ Please R&R! My first story hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 1: This means war

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a sixteen year old kitsune and currently live with my beloved master, Sasuke Uchiha. We have been together ever since he adopted me two years ago, in a nearby shelter for humanoids like myself. I love my master dearly and will do anything to make him happy. My time to prove such all began the day a pink kitsune came; the day war for his love began.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouts, waking Naruto up from his precious nap. He yawns, stretching on the couch lazily before walking to his master, tail swinging side to side.

"Yes teme?"

"This is Sakura. She will be living with us for a bit until her owner can come retrieve her."

Naruto stares at the pink kitsune, his stomach dropping as he saw her practically drool over HIS Sasuke. He hisses, making the bubble haired humanoid stare at him with distaste.

"Hello Naruto-kun," She says sweetly, rubbing against Sasuke sides, emitting immediate jealousy from the blonde kistune. He awkwardly moves her away, making Naruto grin.

"Hi ugly," He laughs, running to his masters room. Sakura whines, chasing after him at full speed.

"This is weird..." Sasuke tells himself aloud.

"He's mine!" Naruto growls, clawing at the rose headed kitsune angrily. She hits him back furiously, hissing viciously.

"Stop it you two ladies," Sasuke says with a smirk, chuckling with amusement as his Uzumaki flushed red.

"Teme! I'm not a girl," He mumbles, staring at the floor in utter embarrassment.

"Obviously Sasuke-kun wants a real woman." Sakura says sourly, grasping Sasukes arm forcefully. Naruto glares at her, threatening to bite off her head till Sasuke stated he was off to make dinner.

" I hope you leave my house soon," He tells her seriously, staring at her emerald green eyes.

"Too bad Sasuke-kun is mine for sure baka. He wouldn't let my 'owner' take me away from him when he realizes his love for this stuff," She responds, running her hands up and down her body in a way she thought was sexy. Naruto gags, fighting back his need to barf at the hideous show of hers. She then began to lick her pink fluffy tail, ignoring the blondes disgust. The dobe then merely shakes his head in annoyance, already despising his enemy.

"Well then I guess this means war for Sasuke-temes heart."

"Yes you idiot. Well I don't need to waste my time with you. Sasuke-kun might need a assistant!"

Naruto remains in the room and sighs, agitated at the idea of losing his master to that thing.

"I can't lose Sasuke to this bitch," He tells himself, sprinting off to the kitchen with a determined look. Upon arrival, he manages to catch the pink haired demon just about to kiss his man, With a jealous growl, he lunges at the threat, cackling evilly as she fell down to the floor.

"This means war," He whispers into her ear.

Well that's it sorry its short well please review! ~~~~Hilda-chan XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly..anyways enjoy my beloved readers!

Chapter two: Bath time

The following week went by with many situations; most ending with at least a few cuts on either kitsune.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun will you take a bath with me please?" Sakura asks, fluttering her eyes in a way she thought would be adorable. Naruto growls, digging his nails into the palm of his hand, eyes clouded with hatred.

"Hn no Sakura I bathe alone."

Naruto watches with a pleased smile as she cried, whining about him favoring the blonde over her. His heart rate increases as he sees Sasuke not deny it, which results in the pink haired girl to run out the room.

"Will you take a bath with me teme?" Naruto asks nervously, crawling onto his beloveds lap.

"Depends if I'm invited dobe," Sasuke chuckles, nuzzling the teens tan neck before pinching his ass.

"Nyaa," Naruto purrs, arching his back onto his master. With a smile, Sasuke ushers him to go prepare the tub, telling him he had something to do in the kitchen.

"Kay teme hurry!"

From afar, Sakura had seen this 'sickening' display of affection between the two, making her blood boil in jealousy.

"That idiot is stealing my Sasuke-kun", She says aloud, gnawing on her lip. Silently she walks up to Sasuke, flashing him a big smile as he turned to face her.

"Hn what do you need Sakura?", Sasuke asks, not really paying much attention to her as he put away a few dishes. He sighs as he hears her step closer to him, growing uncomfortable as she laid a hand on his chest.

"I just wanted some time alone with you, away from the baka."

Sasuke glares at her intently with his dark eyes, making her coward a bit in fear. Clearly she had displeased him she realizes.

"The only reason you're here is because I owe Lee a favor or else you wouldn't be in here", He tells her, rudely pushing her off. Not willing to be denied by HER Sasuke-kun, she pushes her lips onto his own, purring contently for the mere second they touched.

"Get off me," Sasuke orders, barging out of the kitchen with a disgusted and irritated look.

"But Sasuke-kun I loved you!" He hears Sakura cry.

"Too bad I'm gay I love Naruto," He informs her, walking into the restroom, ending their conversation,

Sakura leaned onto the wall, her eyes wide with shock. Sasuke-kun..gay?

"No way," She whispers in horror, holding her hand against her chest dramatically.

"That blonde must have cast of spell on him," She assures herself, making a fist," I shall not lose to that evil witch!"

As Sakura made a plan to break the 'spell", Naruto and Sasuke were both enjoying the waters caresses, soon wanting a bit of contact from their companion. Sasuke forced Naruto onto his lap, pressing his awakening erection onto the firm ass.

"Nyaa Sasuke," Naruto moans, causing more friction to be made.

Sakura heard thesoft moans from outside the door, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as she heard Narutos voice whispering with Sasuke.

"Sasuke can I please play with you?" She hears Naruto asks, before bursting into the sexual scene.

"Hands off my Sasuke-kun!" She yells, ripping the naked kitsune out the , Sasuke covers himself, disappointing Sakura.

" I came to rescue you from this evil witch!" She giggles, poiting at the wet blonde suspiciously. Naruto glares at her, unhappy to be interrupted.

"Get out," Sasuke orders, motioning for her to go.

'But the baka-" She begins.

"Just go," He says, pushing her out. She does so sadly.

"Nyaa Sasuke I'm sorry," He says awkwardly. The two then dress, saying goodnight afterwards.

"I'll get revenge," Naruto promises himself, falling asleep curled up next to his master.

Well that's it so far! Till next time ~~~~Hilda-chan!XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! Enjoy dear readers :3

Naruto wakes up besides his master, licking his cheek to get him up as well. When he does actually open his eyes, he notices they aren't alone.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," He hears Sakura purr, creating a look of disbelief onto the dobes face.

"You were here the whole time?"

"Yup Sasuke-kun needs his teddy bear," She states, and the two stare at the desired man.

"Good morning Na- what the hell are you doing in my bed Sakura?" Sasuke asks her, his eyes wide.

"Well I blah blah," Is all Sasuke hears.

"You're a creep," He murmurs, rushing away to the kitchen. He is quickly followed by her, which for once, Naruto appreciates.

"Now to begin plan uhh...win the temes heart!" He shouts, taking out his frog pillow to discuss his plan.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun I think I have a boo boo," Sakura says, squirting a bit of ketchup on her finger. Sasuke isn't deceived by her trick, and all she gets is a napkin. She sniffles dramatically, sad to be denied by her 'love' AGAIN.

"Why are you so mean to me Sasuke-kun! Has the spell not been broken yet?" She asks seriously, her tail thrashing widely side to side. He shakes his head no, moving her a few feet away from him.

"I need something called personal space," He states.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun don't be ridiculous! I need to be near my future husband duh!" She exclaims, forcing herself upon him. Sasuke curses as she hugs him, her petite body surprisingly really strong.

"Damn you Sakura," He whispers, which she ignores.

"So kiss me Sasuke-kun cause you love me too."

"No I love Naruto," He responds, making Sakura hiss.

"That idiot isn't worth your love! I am Sasuke-kun," She tells him, flashing him her breast.

"Ew they're even saggier then Tsunades; put those things away before I'm blind," He demands, covering his eyes. She gasps, utterly offended by his words.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun don't lie," She says, rubbing them onto his shoulder. He runs off a moment later, crashing into his beloved dobe.

"What's wrong master?" Naruto asks, noticing Sasukes crazed appearance.

"That slut touched me...I'm going to shower."

"Hmmm she crossed the line," He thinks, finally getting an idea of how to get even.

"Nyaa Sakura! I give up your were right, he is yours. To prove it, here's a camera connected to the restroom so you can see your Sasuke-kun shower," He tells her, smirking in triumph as she fell for his path.

"That's right Naruto, Sasuke-kun is MINE! And hehe thank you, now if you don't mind...shoo."

Naruto leaves the room, making sure to lock her inside the room.

"Here goes part three.." He whispers to himself, heading to the restroom quietly. He holds his tail a bit nervously as he gently knocks on the door.

"Sasuke-teme I need you," He says as he knocks a bit harder. he door almost instantly opens, much to his relief. He smiles as he sees his master, and eagerly goes inside.

"Hn Naruto you want to have a little fun I see," Sasuke states coyly, staring at Narutos obvious arousal.

"Nyaa yes master. I want to be touched by you," He states, blushing a bit. Sasuke merely gropes the blonde, making Naruto mewl in pleasure.

"Lets go have a bath Na-ru-to," Sasuke whispers seductively, nipping at his ear. The two then go into the tub, Sasuke then pinning Naruto to the wall. He crashes their lips together, their hidden passion unleashing as their tongues dueled.

"Mm Sasuke," Naruto moans, rubbing his tail onto Sasuke as well as his needy bottom. The teme merely grunts, grinding hard onto Narutos soft cheeks.

"Can you suck me Naruto?" Sasuke asks with a bit of a blush on his pale cheeks. The kitsune nods, crouching down to be face to face with the Uchihas prized jewels.

"Nyaa Sasuke-teme give me lots of milk," He teases, licking the tip attentively before coating the hard shaft with his mouth.

Meanwhile from her room, Sakura watches the scene with horror. This was all set up, she realizes , angered to be tricked by a 'idiot'.

"I guess he's smarter then I realize," She admits, continuing to watch the terrible event, screaming as she saw what happens next.

"No Sasuke-kun!" She yells, knowing this is the blondes way in getting revenge.

Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far :D Thanks for reading I'll add next chapter tomorrow ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... enjoy xD

Sasuke continues to groan as his erection is played with, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations Naruto created.

"Mm dobe it's my turn," He says, not willing to be the first to cum. Without any resistance, he lifts Naruto up, rubbing the head of their roaring hard ons' against one another. Their excitement causes pre-cum to leak out, making the kitsune blush in embarrassment.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun will you please have sex with me?" Naruto pleas, staring at Sasukes eyes curiously. Sasuke sighs at his dobe.

"Dobe what do you think we're doing,"He smirks, slapping the blondes ass. Naruto closes his eyes, letting his master 'punish' him for his stupidity.

"Mmm master spank me harder," He begs, now sitting on the tubs hard floor with his bottom raised high. Sasuke grunts, hitting Narutos now pink cheek harder.

"Mm does my kitsune like that?" Sasuke questions, staring at HIS property. Naruto nods, growing more anxious to cum.

"Please put it in teme."

Sasuke shakes his head no, making Naruto whine. He glares at Sasuke, about to demand to know why until a few fingers slip into his mouth.

"Suck," The Uchiha orders, which the blonde obeys. He slowly begins to lick each digit, making sure to tease his teme as he did so. Soon they were entirely coated, ready for action.

"I'm putting the first two in Naruto," He informs, slipping them into Narutos bum gently. Narutos eyes widened a bit at the new feeling; one which wasn't necessarily bad, simply new.

"You okay?"

"Yeah teme you can add more," Naruto says, slowly growing aroused at the feeling of Sasukes hand nearly being entirely inside him. The teme, wanting to seriously mess with his blonde, began to stroke his dick as he fingered his ass, making Naruto go crazy.

"Nyaa Sasuke rougher," He groans, moving onto Sasukes fingers. Soon overwhelmed by the pleasure, he cums, coating Sasukes hand with his love juice. The raven licks his hand, tasting his kitsunes milk.

"Mmm Naruto," He whispers, fingering a bit harder before pulling out, desperate to fuck his dobe already. He spits on his hand, making sure to lubricate his cock to not hurt his beloved.

"I'm going in," He mutters, pressing the head between Narutos soft cheeks. With a bit of force, the tip goes in, making both guys moans a bit. He then makes the rest go in, stretching the kitsunes ass as he took his masters massive manhood in.  
"It's in Na-ru-to," Sasuke tells him, suckling on his neck. The dobe just trembles, surprised and pleased to have his master inside him.

"It feels really good Sasuke," He whispers, which encourages Sasuke to start thrusting. He begins so as a gradual pace, eventually going so hard, Narutos hand needed to hold onto the tubs arch to stay in position properly."

"Oh god you're so fucking tight," He groans, pumping himself into Naruto while also spanking him some more. Naruto then began to scream, after feeling Sasuke press onto his prostrate.

"I can't take much more teme I'm cumming!" He cries, his seed squirting onto the baths floor, covering it in many whit streams. Naruto pants in utter pleasure, forced to continue to take Sasuke in his gaping ass until he felt him twitch a bit.

"I'm cumming Naruto. Make sure to take all your masters milk," He tells him , going extremely deep before releasing a large load inside Naruto. He slowly thrusts in a little more, making his cum stay inside his kitsune.  
"Nyaa master I'm full of your milk!" Naruto cheers, hugging his master happily. Sasuke embraces him back, kissing him gently on his lips.

"Naruto I just wanted to tel you I-"

"Sasuke-kun! Open the door! Please before he rapes you more!" Sakura yells, banging at the door. The two stare at the door, irritated to be interrupted again.

"What do you want now? Can't you see we're busy," Naruto says with a smirk, smiling as he heard her feral growl through the door.

"Listen you bit-" Sakura began, halted by a DING. All of their eyes widen, two of them filling with joy, one with dread.

"Sasuke! I'm here to pick up my youthful companion yosh!" A excited voice says.

Well heres a lemon! I Promise to add next part ASAP please review! Hope you guys enjoyed and I need new ideas for my next story, any suggestions are welcomed! ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Final chapter yaay please review! Now enjoy x3

In a matter of seconds, Naruto jumps out of the tub, unlocking the door and sprinting to the front out the house, eager to get rid of the pink demon. Sakura follows closely behind, reluctant to leave her Sasuke-kun for some stranger. Sadly to her, the dobe makes it to the door before she could stop it , and opens it.

"Hi Lee! Take your kitsune now and go," Naruto says, pushing Sakura into the arms of her master. The bushy eye browed guy just laughs, eyeing his pet with interest.

"Yosh! Hello Naruto! Where is Sasuke?" Lee says, not letting go of his now hissing kitsune. She bites his hand, desperate enough to even try to chew it off to be with 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"I'm here Lee. Sorry I had just showered," He states, realizing Naruto hadn't even put clothes on. He pokes the dobe, motioning for him to go dress. Naruto flushes in embarrassment, running off to do so.

Sasuke sighs, amazed he could love such a baka so much.

"Anyways Sasuke thank you for taking care of my pet! She is quite divine isn't she?" Lee asks, nuzzling with her. Sakura responds with a hiss, reaching for Sasuke through Lees strong hold.

"Nyaa Sasuke-kun keep me," She begs, her emerald eyes boring into his own onyx pair. He looks away, accompanying the two outside.

"Bye Lee and Sakura."  
"Nyaa Sasuke-kun keep me with you!" She yells as she is forced into Lees car, banging on the window.

"Yosh she's quite youthful! Cya my dear friend," Lee says, entering his car before driving off. Sasuke stares blanky as Sakura tries to escape the car, reentering his house only when he could no longer see the vehicle.

"Thank god," He says aloud, looking for his kitsune.

"Naruto? Where are you?" Sasuke asks, looking throughout his house for Naruto.

"In your room master!" He hears the blonde respond and quickly heads there. When he enters, he is greeted by the sight of his kitsune sprawled on his bed, obviously comfortable. He takes note of how Naruto was wearing his clothes, which makes him smile.

"Oh by the way Sasuke I had to borrow some of your clothes cause my is dirty. That's okay though right teme?" Naruto says, fluttering his eyes in a way he knew Sasuke couldn't resist.

"Yeah it's fine. Anyways can I finish telling you what I was saying earlier?"

"Sure teme!" Naruto responds, crawling onto Sasukes lap.

"Well I love you dobe, you're my blonde bundle of joy and I couldn't be happier with anyone else, kitsune or human" He tells him sincerely, staring at him a bit nervously. The Uzumaki eyes the Uchiha, wondering if it was a prank. He sees it is sincere and grins, kissing him deeply.

"Well teme I love you too!"

Sasuke hugs him around the waist, burying them beneath the soft comforter of the bed. The two cuddle closely, Naruto laying his head on Sasukes chest, above his heart.

"Um teme I have some to tell you.."

"What?"  
"I'm pregnant and it's yours," Naruto whispers.

Sasuke laughs, closing his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! Only girls can have babies Naruto, you're a guy," He responds, groping Narutos clothed dick for good measures. Naruto shakes his head no

"I know but kitsune boys can have kids to- Sasuke-teme! Don't you dare faint on me!" The blonde shouts, chuckling at his loves over reaction. He then nuzzles next to him, using his tail to keep them as close as possible before falling asleep, finally assured to know he is loved too.

That's it lol I hope you guys liked my first story xD please review what you thought of it! Thanks ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


End file.
